1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a harness for a medical device such as endoscope, and a method for assembling a medical device using the harness.
The present application claims priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-189674 filed on Aug. 30, 2012 and the contents described and/or illustrated in the documents relevant to the Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-189674 will be incorporated herein by reference as a part of the description and/or drawings of the present application.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an endoscope having an elongated insertion part provided therein with an imaging element at the end thereof, an endoscope is known in which a coaxial signal line is inserted in the insertion part for the purpose of connecting the imaging element and an electrical connector located at the side of a base end (refer to Patent Literature 1: JP2008-155016A, for example).